Harry Potter of the Rings
by Mesa Miscina
Summary: That's not the title yet- i just can't think of one. This is a Crossover of Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. R/R and tell me what you think. I'm stuck on what should happen next, help. btw- I've been spelling Aragorn wrong, so ignore that please.
1. Chapter One, The Collision

Since two of the best movies in the world are Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings, I decided to write a story using the both of them. I have no clue where this is going, so bare with me and give me some ideas.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be living in some faraway land jumping into a pool of money. Too bad isn't it?  
  
  
  
Chapter One, The Collision  
  
  
  
/The scene starts in the Forbidden Forest (It was in the Harry Potter Movie). Harry is walking along with Ron and Hermione (don't ask how they got there). They're talking, not noticing the world around them. About 50 feet away, Frodo, Gandalf, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, and Aragorn are traveling through the woods/  
  
  
  
"Where are we?" Pippin questioned Aragorn.  
  
"I'm unsure, but keep afoot, unfamiliar ground is dangerous"  
  
"But I'm hungry" Pippin and Merry said in unison.  
  
"We'll eat later. We must get out of the woods by sundown, we don't know what roams around at nightfall" Frodo silently followed everyone, a few paces behind. He was rather tired, for they have been on foot for a while now. Legolas ran ahead of everyone and motioned for them to stop.  
  
"What's wrong Legolas?" Gandalf said.  
  
"There are others around"  
  
"what kind of others?" Pippin asked as Legolas pulled out his bow and arrow. The carefully aimed the arrow directly in front of them. "If you aim there won't you hit the . . . " The arrow Legolas had aimed had hit a tree. "Sorry" Pippin said as he looked down towards the ground.  
  
"Silence" Legolas said. He slowly walked forward. "I hear voices."  
  
"So do I." Sam said, as he walked up next to Legolas. As Legolas was pulling out another arrow, he heard more silenced words, and then, right in front of his eyes, he saw Same turn into a toad. He dropped his arrow in surprise as Hermione, Ron and Harry jumped out from behind the tree that Legolas had hit with an arrow once before.  
  
"If any of you move you'll all be toads" Hermione said, as she held out her wand. Frodo stood behind Gandalf, who now spoke.  
  
"Young one, we are not here to hurt you, please, don't start a quarrel with us." Hermione's mouth dropped open, and her arm, which held the wand, fell, as she looked up at Gandalf, who was easily three times as tall as she.  
  
"Yes sir." She muttered.  
  
"You're rather tall." Ron said, as he stepped forward.  
  
"And you're rather skinny" Gimli said, as he jumped in front of him, causing Ron to jump.  
  
Frodo slowly walked up to Hermione. "Hello."  
  
"Hello, I'm Hermione. And you are.?"  
  
"I'm Frodo. Um, if you don't mind, can you change Sam back?"  
  
"I guess so" Hermione sighed, as she waved her wand in the air, causing Sam to become his normal state. Sam then ran up to her. "What was that for? I didn't do a thing to you."  
  
"Calm down, I changed you back didn't I?" Hermione said. She then turned to Harry and whispered "I liked him better as a toad." Harry nodded in agreement, then stepped forward.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" He said, shyly.  
  
"We're not quite sure ourselves. One minute we're in the shire, the next we're here." Marry motioned, firstly pointing behind them, and then pointed to the ground he was now standing on.  
  
"Well, This is our woods, so you have better leave" Hermione said, as she stepped in front of Ron. Ron pulled her back  
  
"Hermione, we don't know them. They might be strong wizards, and they might be able to kill us with one stroke of that . . . thing that man's carrying" Ron said, as he pointed to Legolas.  
  
"It's an arrow dimwit." Hermione said, as she hit Ron in the head.  
  
"Ow! That hurt! What was that for?!" Ron exclaimed, but he fell silent when Gandalf cleared his throat.  
  
"Since we both don't know why the Fellowship and I are here, maybe we should stop arguing figure out where we are." Gandalf said.  
  
"I guess that makes sense" Gimli agreed. "So, girl, where are we?"  
  
"You're in the Forbidden Forest of course, where else would you be?"  
  
"I have a feeling we're not in the shire anymore Merry." Pippin said, as he looked around. 


	2. Chapter Two, Lost?

Chapter 2- Lost?  
  
  
  
Okay, I have no clue where to go after this chapter. So please! Give me suggestions. You can e-mail them to me at: melissajj@earthlink.net if you have any.  
  
  
  
"You're right, you aren't in your little shire anymore, so I suggest you leave before something happens" Hermione replied.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, mam'." Pippin said back, rather snobbishly.  
  
"Well, I don't care who it was directed at, I'm telling you to leave." She snapped back. She then turned around, motioning for Harry and Ron to follow, and disappeared behind the tree from which they appeared.  
  
Marry then took the time to mimic Hermione. "Well, I don't care who it was direct at." He flipped his hair, and turned around.  
  
"That's not funny." He heard from afar. Sam and Pippin broke out in laughter.  
  
"Boys, boys, please, don't get the little miss any madder, she's already got an attitude, and we haven't done yet a thing." Gandalf pointed at Marry and Pippin, yet, Sam kept laughing, causing Hermione to come running up to him, pointing her wand, with Harry and Ron following. Hermione then went right up to Sam's face, and starting hitting him with her wand. Harry and Ron tried to pull her back.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything about it. I was just having a little fun. Ya know, fun. Please don't turn me into anything, unnatural." Sam screamed. Not being able to stand it anymore, Frodo jumped in-between Sam and Hermione, causing the both of them to become still.  
  
"Fine, we'll leave. Just tell us how to get back to the shire." Frodo said quietly. Harry and Ron let go of Hermione, who now stood up straight.  
  
"I'd tell you, but I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione shrugged. "A shire, what kind of place is that? Sounds like it's out of a book or something." She laughed at her own humor, but stopped when she realized no one else was laughing. "I can't help you with that."  
  
"For once, something she doesn't know." Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"I heard that Ron." Hermione snickered. "Ever think of going back the way you came?" She said, in a 'as a matter of a fact' tone.  
  
"No, we didn't. But we will now. Thank you for your time." Gandalf said, as he motioned for the rest of the members of the Fellowship to turn around."  
  
"Well, this is it." Sam sad, quietly.  
  
"This is what?" Frodo asked.  
  
"One more step, and we'll be in the shire." Sam replied.  
  
"You remembered that?" Boromir said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, I do, infact."  
  
"Well, you're wrong, because we just took that 'One more step' ten steps ago" Gimli grunted.  
  
"Oh, well, are we lost then?" Pippin said, looking up at Gandalf. "We might be." Gandalf said as he looked around.  
  
"We must stop now, it's becoming dark. We should stay here, we know this land the best of all the land around us." Aragorn sighed, as he sat down on a nearby stump.  
  
"We'll stay awake in shifts. I'll stay up for the prime of the night, so you can get sleep. But you must let me sleep now, If I'm going to be on my best alert." Legolas offered, as he lied down on a pile of leaves.  
  
"What are we going to eat?" Marry asked. Pippin looked at him.  
  
"Does it look like there's anything to eat around here?" Pippin asked, as he pointed to their surroundings.  
  
"Tonight, we won't eat. We'll wait until tomorrow." Aragorn said. "Now get some sleep. We're going to have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." 


	3. Chapter Three, Trouble

Chapter Three, Trouble  
  
  
  
/Hermione, Ron, and Harry are walking around in Hogworts. /  
  
"I didn't like those people all the much." Ron complained. Harry just looked at him and nodded. "Why are you so quiet Harry?" Ron questioned.  
  
"No reason, I haven't got much to say I guess." Harry replied.  
  
"Well, I think those people will be dead by the morning. Even I don't know what lives in those woods, so how would they survive?" Hermione said. "I think I did a good job of telling them off. They must be petrified of me by now. I bet they wouldn't mess with me again. If they did, I'd probably turn that short boy into a frog again. I should have never changed him back you know, he looks much cuter as a frog." Hermione babbled on, but most of it wasn't understandable to Ron and Harry, since when ever she babbled, they started to ignore her.  
  
"I feel a bit bad for them" Harry confessed.  
  
"WHAT?" Hermione yelled. "Why do you feel bad for them?"  
  
"They don't know the woods, and they must be scared. If anyone else in Hogworts found out they were there, we could might as well declare them dead." Harry whispered.  
  
"He's right Hermione" Ron whispered back. "But why are we whispering?" Ron and Hermione looked at Harry.  
  
"Because we don't want anyone to hear us." Harry explained.  
  
"Oh" Ron and Hermione said in unison.  
  
"Don't worry, no one's listening to us. Now, I'm going to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Hermione said. "Good night."  
  
"Night Hermione." Ron waved and then turned to Harry "I'm gonna get some sleep too." "Me too, I'll see you in the morning. Night" Harry responded and followed Ron to their room.  
  
From behind a door, Malfoy popped out.  
  
"Oh, so they met some strangers in the woods. Wait until my friends hear about this"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas awoke, and walked up to Aragon, who looked as if he was about to fall over. He tried to walk quietly, so he wouldn't wake up the rest of the fellowship. He tapped Aragon on the shoulder, which caused him to jump and fall over. "It's just me." Legolas whispered.  
  
"Jeez, don't scare me like that" Aragon sat up.  
  
"Sorry. I'm well rested now, you can go to sleep"  
  
"It's alright, I need no sleep. I can stay up with you. Four eyes are better then two." "Okay"  
  
Aragon shivered as he stood up and walked around. "So what do you think of this place?"  
  
"It's different from where we are. But what I don't understand is, how did we get here?" Legolas asked. "I'm not sure of that myself. Tomorrow morning, we can walk around. We'll find our way back, it can't be far."  
  
"Good idea. And at least Sauron can't find us here."  
  
"Don't be so sure. Remember, he is very powerful. We don't exactly know what we're dealing with" Aragon looked around. "The problem with stay here is that, we don't know anyone. We don't know what's behind that tree, or in the distance. Anything could be out there Legolas. We have to be careful." 


	4. Chapter Four, Hope Begins?

Chapter 4, Hope begins?  
  
"Get up" Aragon said, as he kicked Marry. "We need to leave".  
  
"What's the rush?" Merry asked, as he started to sit up.  
  
"We need to get back to the shire." Aragon explained, as he woke everyone else up.  
  
Frodo was still sleeping, and everyone was watching him. He rolled around, sweating.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with him?" Gimli asked.  
  
"I haven't got a clue. Should we wake him?" Boromir said, as he walked towards Frodo.  
  
"Don't." Aragon said, as he put out a hand to stop Boromir. "Let him rest." Immediately after Aragon finished his sentence, Frodo sat up, startled, and awake.  
  
"What's wrong?" Pippin asked, with a worried look on his face. Frodo looked up at Gandalf. He knew what Frodo dreamt. He knew that Gandalf knew that Frodo saw the fire eye.  
  
"Nothing, just a bad dream." Frodo lied. Though, it wasn't all a lie, it was a horrible dream. He saw the fire eye, which was weird, since he wasn't in the shire; he was in some weird place that no one knew of. Or, at least, no one in the Fellowship knew of this place.  
  
"Okay, if that's all it was, then get up, we're leaving." Aragon said. Soon, everyone was ready to leave, and they ventured off.  
  
"I'm still hungry" Pippin complained.  
  
"As soon as we find someplace, we'll get food. Those kids were here in these woods, so there must be some kind of place nearby. Keep afoot."  
  
"Yes sir." Pippin sighed, and hung his head. He'd never been this hungry before, it's been almost 12 hours since he last ate.  
  
"What's that?" Gimli said as he pointed to a tower in the sky.  
  
"I don't know. Lets walk that way." Bormir said, motioning for everyone to follow. As soon as they walked about 100 feet, they were out of the woods, and they were standing in front of a huge castle. "This must be where those children were from." Gandalf said, as he looked around.  
  
"Wow." Pippin and Merry said in unison. "That's amazing." Pippin said.  
  
"And big." Merry added.  
  
"Well aren't you the smart one?" Pippin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Should we go knock on the front door?" Frodo asked Aragon.  
  
"I say we go knock down the front door." Gimli proposed.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't." Gandalf said. "We must come in peace, otherwise, they might attack us. Remember, we don't know these people from a whole in the wall"  
  
"We will if we knock the door down." Gimli snickered. Frodo looked up at him.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think they died over night," Hermione explained to Harry. "How could they survive one night out there? I know that I couldn't, and I'm me, and I'm much more powerful then they are."  
  
"Yes Hermione, whatever you say." Harry whispered.  
  
"Hey guys." Ron said as he walked up to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Hey Ron."  
  
"Hi Ron! I was just telling Harry about how I think those people died out there in the woods. What do you think?" Hermione said, rather quickly.  
  
"I think you've started some trouble." Ron pointed to Malfoy, who was surrounded by some of his friends.  
  
"Well, well, who do we have here?" Malfoy snickered. "Seen any weird people lately, besides yourselves I mean."  
  
"I haven't a clue what you're talking about." Hermione grumbled. "They only weird person we've see all day is you."  
  
"Oh, that was a good one Hermione." Ron whispered. "He's gonna leave us alone now!"  
  
"Say what you want, but I heard you last night, and I've decided that I'm going out there, and I'm going to find them." Malfoy grinned.  
  
"But you aren't aloud in the FORBIDDEN forest." Hermione said, rather proudly. Harry and Ron shook their heads.  
  
"You were out there last night, weren't you? So if you tell anyone where I'm going, I'll tell them you were out there last night." Malfoy laughed. Hermione sighed, as she walked away, followed by Harry and Ron.  
  
"Good going Hermione, you sure told them off." Harry whispered.  
  
"Shut up Harry Potter. I wouldn't be talking, you didn't say a thing."  
  
"And she shouldn't of said a thing either." Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"It doesn't matter. We have to help those people in the woods tonight." Harry explained.  
  
"Why?" Hermione threw her hands in the air as she turned around and looked at Harry. "Tell me Harry. Why should we help them?"  
  
"Because, they need our help. If you don't come with me fine, I'll go alone." Harry walked away.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, and then at Harry. "Um. Wait up Harry. I'll see you later Hermione." Hermione threw her hands in the air, and walked the other way.  
  
"They're crazy. There's no way I'm helping them tonight. They're on their own." 


	5. Chapter Five, Ch Ch Ch Ka Ka Ka

Chapter Five, They meet again  
  
/Though I know it has nothing to do with what's going on, I'm adding some of my humor to the story. So, if you find parts of within the rest of the story that are a bit strange, don't mind it, it's just me and my odd sense of humor (with help from others, such as Kerry, of course.) /  
  
It was about midnight, and Harry awoke. He slowly got out of bed and walked towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going Harry?" Ron was awake.  
  
"I'm going to help those people, I told you." Harry whispered. "Go back to sleep."  
  
Ron got up. "I'm coming too."  
  
Harry stared at him in shock. Ron didn't seem like the type of person who'd break the rules, though, he has quite a few times with Harry. "Well, get up, and get a move on. We need to hurry."  
  
"Alright." Ron said, as he climbed out of bed and walked towards Harry. Harry opened the door, and started down the hall. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they were outside.  
  
"Quiet. Do you here that?" Harry motioned for Ron to stop.  
  
~Ch Ch Ch Ka Ka Ka~  
  
"I don't hear anything." Ron whispered.  
  
"Well, I did." Harry whispered back. He tried to listen for more sounds, but heard none. "Come on, we can keep walking now."  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry and Ron stopped in their tracks. Harry turned around. "I said, where are you going?"  
  
"Who are you?" Harry questioned, while squinting his eyes to see if he could see the person. No use, it was too dark.  
  
"Who else would it be you dimwit?"  
  
"Oh, hi Hermione." Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hi to you too. Now let's go." Hermione started walking towards The Forbidden Forest.  
  
"I thought you weren't coming."  
  
"Like I was about to let two dimwits go alone into the woods. You can't even make a feather float, let alone save yourselves from what may come." Hermione explained.  
  
"And she thinks she could?" Ron whispered to Harry, as they continued to walk into the woods.  
  
"She could better then you could." Harry snapped back. Ron looked at him in amazement.  
  
"You like Hermione, don't you." Ron teased. "No, I don't."  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"No, really, I don't like her." Harry has a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Okay, if you say so Harry." Ron shrugged.  
  
"Well, this is where they last were" Hermione said, as she pointed to a tree with an arrow in it.  
  
"They're gone!" Ron gasped. "Just like magic."  
  
"Not really Ron, they'll be back soon, they'll never find their way around here. All we have to do is wait." Hermione sat down on a stump. From where she was, she could still see Hogworts.  
  
"What if they never come back?" Ron whined. "Then we'll be here forever."  
  
"No, then we'll leave." Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Ron can be so stupid sometimes.' She thought. Ron sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"This place is creepy." Ron looked around. "It's so dark, and scary. Who knows what's sitting behind that tree? Or what might be behind us at this very moment." Hermione jumped and looked behind her.  
  
"Stop it Ron." She whimpered.  
  
"Sorry, I was just telling the truth." Ron said. There was then a long silence.  
  
"Maybe we should go back. I mean, what if they go to check our rooms and we're not there. We'll be kicked out for sure." Hermione stood up. "Are you guys coming?"  
  
"Yeah, we're right behind you Hermione." Ron got up, and started to follow Hermione. "Coming Harry?"  
  
"Is that them?" Harry pointed to a bunch of figures near Hogworts. Hermione looked to where he was pointing.  
  
"They're just standing there, like idiots." She said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Hey, pip, you see that?" Merry tapped Pippin on the shoulder, and pointed to three figures in the woods, where they once stood.  
  
"Who are they?" Pippin said.  
  
"I don't know, but they're standing there, like idiots." Merry whispered. "Hey guys, looked at this." He yelled, to the rest of the Fellowship. "There's a bunch of idiots in the woods."  
  
"They aren't idiots, they're the people we met before." Boromir explained. "I wonder what they want."  
  
"Let's go find out." Aragon walked to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"They're walking towards us." Harry said.  
  
"What do we do?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You said you were going to protect us. Now, go! Protect." Ron pushed Hermione in front of him. Harry just rolled his eyes. The Fellowship came closer to Harry, Ron and Hermione until they were about five feet away.  
  
"What do you want?" Aragon asked. 


	6. I'm stuck

I'm stuck, and for those of you who are waiting for me to update (the few there are.) I'm sorry. Just e-mail me suggestions and I'll get my butt moving.. 


End file.
